1. Field
The following description relates to a method of measuring biological sample properties and a biological sample property measuring apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A radio frequency (RF) is used in radio broadcasting, wireless broadcasting, wireless communication, and other applications known to one of ordinary skill in the art. An example of an RF refers to a range of frequencies corresponding to a frequency of an electrical signal.
Examples of a biological sample include a protein and a biological tissue. Properties of the biological sample may be measured using a biosensor. Generally, manufacturing of a biosensor and performing an analysis using a biosensor requires costly equipment. For example, in order to measure properties of a biological sample using a biosensor, complex pre-treatment of the biological sample is required.